End of Eren Jaeger
by Tsumiki-nyan
Summary: Summary ada di dalam, cekidot aja! For Aphin123 RivaEren/Erumin Fanfic Challenge 01


**End of Eren Jaeger by Tsumiki-nyan**

**Summary: Sejak Titan musnah, Eren sering sakit di jantungnya. Dan, pada saat hari kebudayaan Maria's Fest. , Hanji memberikan Hipotesa, hasil dari hipotesa tersebut adalah kemungkinan besar saat Maria's Fest. adalah hari terakhir Eren. Rivaille, sang Corporal sekaligus kekasih Eren pun segera membuat sebuah rencana. Akankah Rivaile bisa membuat kenangan terindah untuknya dan Eren? Author gak jago bikin Summary. My first fanfic! Mind to RnR?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**End of Eren Jaeger (c) Tsumiki-nyan**

**Dedicated for:**

**Aphin123 RivaEren/EruMin Fanfic Challange**

**Warning! Summary gak nyambung sama isi cerita! Typo Everywhere, Plot Ancur, Abal-abal, Gaje, Chara's Death, pairing RivaEren/RiRen, berisi unsur Yaoi, Fem!Eren and Fem!Armin at Ending.**

**Rating: T deh...**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, mungkin ada sedikit Angst?**

**Bold: Penekanan pada kata, nama tempat,**

_Italic_: _Ucapan dalam hati, kalimat dalam bahasa asing,_

_**Bold and Italic**_: _**Kau akan tau nanti... #dihajar Readers**_

Tsumiki-nyan Present,

**End of Eren Jaeger**

_Enjoy..._

Titan sudah musnah kawan, dan kami, para manusia mulai menjelajahi dunia luar. Squad-squad seperti Recon Corps, Military Police, Stationary Troops dan Trainee Squad masih menjalankan tugasnya. Bukan, bukan untuk melawan Titan, tapi untuk membantu dan menjaga masyarakat. Di halaman markas Recon Corps, seorang pemuda bersurai coklat ini sedang mencabuti rumput. Eren Jaeger namanya. Salah satu seorang _Titan Shifter_. Eren sedang menjalankan titah Rivaille, _Heichou_ sekaligus kekasihnya. "U-ukh..." ringis Eren sambil meremas baju di dada kirinya. Ya, sejak Titan musnah, Eren sering merasakan sakit di jantungnya. Mungkin, karena kekuatan Titannya. '_Ukh, kok lebih sakit dari biasanya, ya?_' tanya Eren dalam hati. Ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi menuju pohon yang rindang disana. "Ah, mungkin waktuku tidak lama lagi..." gumam Eren. Setelah istirahat, ia melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya dan pergi ke kamarnya. Ya, kalian tau kan? Setelha beraktivitas seperti tadi, Eren ngapain? Yup, mandi. Selesai mandi, Eren melihat ke jam dinding diruangannya. "Ah, sudah jam 7 pagi! Aku harus pergi keruang makan!" seru Eren sambil berlari ke reuang makan. Untunglah, Eren datang tepat waktu. Jika tidak, mungkin Mikasa akan menendang pintu kamar Rivaille dan menanyakan 'Dimana Eren!' atau, 'Kau menyuruhnya apa cebol!'. Begitulah.

Saat Eren masuk keruang makan, semua orang yang ada disitu mulai diam. Eren sendiri sampai bingung. "Eren! Disini!" seru Mikasa. Eren yang melihatnya langsung berlari kecil menuju meja Mikasa. Namun, saat Eren berlari menuju Mikasa, jantungnya sakit lagi. "A-akh!" Eren terjatuh. Sontak, Mikasa langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlari menuju saudaranya. "Eren! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?! Bagian mana yang sakit?!" berbagai pertanyaan pun melontar dari Mikasa. "A-aku tidak apa-apa, Mikasa. Tapi aku ingin keruang kesehatan saja. Minta obat." Jawab Eren. "Aku antarkan!" pinta Mikasa. Eren hanya mengangguk kecil. "Kupapah kau sampai ke sana ya." Kata Mikasa. Baru saja Mikasa ingin memapah Eren, Rivaille, Kekasih Eren sekaligus musuh abadi Mikasa langsung menggendong Eren ala Bridal Style. Mikasa pun geram melihatnya. "Hoi! Berikan Eren padaku! **Dasar Cebol!**" seru Mikasa. "Hmph, si kacamata empat sialan itu memanggil Eren, Ackerman." Jawab Rivaille. "_He-Heichou_... bi-bisakah A-anda melepaskan sa-saya?" pinta Eren dengan jurus _Puppy Eyes no Jutsu_. "**Tidak bisa, Eren. Kau dipanggil si kacamata empat sialan yang bodoh itu.**" Jawab Rivaille dengan penekanan pada setiap kalimatnya. "Baiklah~ tapi, Mikasa **HARUS IKUT.**" Paksa Eren. Mikasa terkejut mendengarnya. "Baiklah, Eren-ku~" jawab Rivaille sambil menggoda Eren sedikit. "Ayo, Mikasa!" ajak Eren. Mikasa pun mengekori Eren ke tempat Hanji, a.k.a si kacamata empat sialan.

-End of Eren Jaeger-

_TUS BOL DAH! Bruaagh!_ Pintu ruangan Hanji pun lepas dari engselnya. Yup, penyebabnya adalah Rivaille dan Mikasa menendang pintunya secara bersama-sama. "Huwaaa! Pintuku! Rivaille! Mikasa! Kalian tidak ber-keperi-pintuan ya!" omel Hanji. "Gak apa-apa deh. Lho? Mana Eren?" tanya Hanji. "Ada apa, Mayor?" tanya Eren balik. "OH! Kau disitu rupanya! Ok, begini. Eren, ini hanya hasil Hipotesa-ku saja, aku juga tak tahu ini benar atau tidak, tapi..."

-End of Eren Jaeger-

_Tap...tap...tap_ bunyi tapak sepatu Eren menggema di lorong. '_Ah, jam lima kami akan pergi ke Maria's Fest. Pakai Yukata warna apa, ya?_' tanya Eren dalam hati. "Eren!" seru seseorang. Eren menoleh. "Ah, Rivaille. Ada apa?" tanya Eren. "Aku membelikanmu Yukata. Pakailah saat Maria's Fest. Nanti" jawab Rivaille sambil memberikan sebuah bungkusan kepada Eren. "Dan, satu lagi. Ikut aku ke kamarku." Lanjut Rivaille. "Baiklah~" Eren dengan Setia mengekor dibelakang Rivaille.

"Eren." Panggil Rivaille. "Huh? Ada apa, Rivaille?" tanya Eren yang sedang memakai Yukata Biru pemberian Rivaille tadi. "Bantu aku pasang Yukata ini. Ribet sekali." Pinta Rivaille sambil mendengus sebal. Eren hanya terkikik geli. _'Uwaaah, ternyata Rivaille gak bisa pakai Yukata ya... hihihi...'_ kata Eren dalam hati. "Baiklah~ Oh iya! Rivaille, jam 11 nanti ada pesta kembang api, lho! Ayo kita lihat bersama! Aku akan ajak Armin dan Mikasa juga!" ujar Eren semangat. Kekasihnya hanya mengangguk kecil. "Arlert dan Ackerman ya..." gumam Rivaille. "Kenapa? Tidak boleh ya..." tanya Eren dengan sedih. "Ah, tidak, bukan apa-apa." Ujar Rivaille sambil membelai rambut kecoklatan milik Eren. "Ah, sudahlah. Sini, aku bantu pakai Yukata-nya." Kata Eren sambil mengambil Yukata merah marun milik kekasihnya. '_Bukannya aku melarangmu unutk mengajak kedua temanmu, tapi... aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu berdua saja. Kau tau kan, Eren..._' ujar Rivaille dalam hati. "Nah, selesai, Rivaille!" seru Eren riang. "Ayo, Rivaille! Yang lain pasti sedang menunggu kita~!" lanjut Eren sambil menarik lengan Rivaille. Satu pukulan penuh 'cinta' pun mendarat di perut Eren. "Ouch! Maaf, _Heichou_!" ringis Eren sambil terkekeh. "Tch. Ayo." Dan, mereka pun pergi menuju gerbang utama Markas Recon Corps.

"Eren! _Heichou_!" panggil Petra. "Ada apa, Petra-san?" tanya Eren. "Apakah kalian nanti ingin melihat kembang api?" tanya Petra. Eren dan Rivaille bertukar pandang sejenak, lalu mengiyakannya. "Tentu saja! Sudah lama aku tidak melihat kembang api! Terakhir kali saat umurku 6 tahun!" seru Eren. "Wah, benarkah? Aku jadi ingin segera melihatnya~ Ok, ayo jalan~" seru Petra tak kalah semangatnya. Semua yang melihat mereka hanya tersenyum kecuali _Heichou_ mereka. "Gunther, dari sini ke Shiganshina berapa lama?" tanya Erd. "Kurang lebih, 1 jam." Jawab Gunther. "Pesta kembang api mulai pada pukul 11. Jadi, kita akan melihatnya dari jarak jauh. Usahakan agar Eren mempunyai banayak waktu dengan _Heichou_." Jelas Erd. Gunther dan Aurou hanya mengangguk.

-End of Eren Jaeger-

Sesampainya di Maria's Festival, jantung Eren sakit lagi. Petra yang melihatnya langsung menghampiri Eren. "Ren! Kamu gak apa-apa kan?! Apa kita pulang saja?! Aku takut kau kenap-kenapa." Tanya Petra sambil membantu Eren berdiri. "Uhuk! Tak apa-apa, Petra-san- uhuk!" jawab Eren sambil terbatuk. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Ucap Petra sambil menghela napas. "Eren!" panggil seseorang. Petra dan Eren menoleh. Oh, Mikasa dan Armin, toh. "Ada apa, Mikasa? Armin?" tanya Petra. "Ah, Petra-san. Kami hanya ingin mengajak Eren untuk mengelilingi Festival ini saja" jawab Armin. "Eren sudah bersamaku" kata Rivaille dingin. Mikasa yang awalnya ingin mengambil pedang 3DMG-nya pun tak jadi. Mengapa? Karena Eren berkata begini "Kalau mau ikut, tak apa-apa, kok! Lagipula, aku juga mengajak kalian!" mereka pun mulai menelusuri kios-kios yang ada disana. Sampai Eren berhenti di sbuah kios. "Ada apa, Eren?" tanya Mikasa. Eren melihat sekali lagi nama kios tersebut. **'Eren Jaeger die Hoffnung der Menschheit'** Eren bingung, siapa yang membuat kios ini. Namun, ia hiraukan pertanyaan tersebut. Eren melihat sebuah kalung dan sepasang cincin. Kalung dan cincin tersebut mempunyai lambang dua sayap beda warna, sama seperti lambang Recon Corps. Di lingkaran cincinnya, terdapat sebuah tulisan: _Die Flügel der Freiheit_. Eren jadi tertarik untuk membeli kalung dan cincin ini. "Um..._ etto_, berapa harga kalung dan cincin ini?" tanya Eren ragu. Orang yang memiliki kios tersebut menoleh. Terjadilah _Awkward_ moment untuk sesaat.

"Eren?"

"Tou-san?"

Mereka berbicara secara bersamaan. Lalu, Eren dan Sang Ayah pun menangis melepas rindu sambil berpelukan. "Eren... kupikir kau mati dalam peperangan akhir itu!" seru Sang Ayah, Grisha Jaeger. "Tidak, Tou-san. Aku masih hidup berkat kekuatan Titan ini." Jelas Eren. Tiba-tiba, sang ayah mengambil kalung dan sepasang cincin yang tadi Eren tanya harganya. "Ini, untukmu. Tak usah bayar!" seru Grisha. "Eh? Gak apa-apa, nih?" tanya Eren. "Iya! Dan. Jika kau memberikan cincin ini ke orang yang kau sukai, maka, cinta kalian akan abadi, meskipun salah satu dari kalian mati." Jelas Grisha. Mendadak, jantung Eren sakit lagi. "U-ukh!" Eren mengerang kesakitan. "E-Eren? Jantungmu sakit, nak!?" tanya Grisha panik. Eren mengangguk kecil. Grisha menghela nafas. "Aku tau penyebabnya. Karena Titan sudah musnah, para _Titan-Shifter_ juga harus musnah dikarenakan kekuatan Titan mereka. Setiap _Shfter_ beda-beda letak sakitnya. Dan, urutannya dari Rogue, Female, Dancing, Armored dan Colossal Titan." Jelas Grisha. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya, Tou-san! Aku ingin melihat yang lainnya!" seru Eren. Grisha hanya melambaikan tangan. _'Jika Eren meninggal, aku hanya berdua dengan Mikasa. Ah~ seandainya kau masih disini, Carla. Aku meridukanmu...'_ gumam Grisha dalam hati.

Setelah Eren pergi dari kios Grisha, rombongan Eren pergi menuju rumah makan, nama rumah makan tersebut **'Freedom Café'**. Ternyata, pemilik rumah makan tersebut adalah kenalan Rivaille, Farlan. "Selamat datang!" seru Farlan. "Farlan? Kau pemilik rumah makan ini?" tanya Rivaille. "Yup! Penghasilannya cukup besar. Oh! Bagaimana kabarmu, Rivaille?" kata Farlan. "Biasa saja. Apa yang kau punya disini?" kata Rivaille sambil melipat tangannya di dada. "Baiklah! Tunggu disana!" Farlan langsung melesat pergi ke dapur. Rivaille, Eren, Mikasa dan Armin langsung duduk di tempat yang ditunjuk Farlan tadi. "Eren, coba lihat yang diberi Tou-san tadi!" pinta Mikasa. Eren menoleh dan memberikan kantong plastik putih. "Uwaaa! Bagus sekali!" seru Armin. Matanya berbinar-binar. "Kau ingin memberinya ke siapa?" lanjutnya. Saat Eren ingin menjawab, Farlan pun datang bersama seorang gadis. "Maaf menunggu, Rivaille! Ini dia! _Takoyaki set with onigiri_!" seru Farlan sambil meletakkan nampan ke meja. "Yo, Rivaille! Lama tak bertemu!" seru gadis yang disamping Farlan. Mata Eren terbelak tak percaya. "I-Isabel nii!?" ucap Eren tak percaya. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Eren. "Eren!? Itu kamu, kan?!" ucap gadis itu-Isabel. "Akhirnyaaaa! Aku menemukanmu, ne-chan!" ujar Eren bahagia. Namun, tiba-tiba Eren sakit kembali. "U-ukh!" ringis Eren. "Eren, jangan bilang kalau kamu itu... _Rogue Titan_?" kata Isabel. "I-iya, ne-chan. A-akulah sang _Rogue Titan_." Jawab Eren. "Apakah kau mendapatkan sesuatu dari Tou-san!?" tanya Isabel lagi. Eren mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, cepat berikan itu ke orang yang kau cintai seumur hidupmu! Itu akan menjadi obat penahan sakit! Kemungkinan besar, kau akan pergi saat pesta kembang api!" jelas Isabel. Eren mengangguk dan mengambil cincin yang diberi Grisha tadi dan memberikannya ke Rivaille. Ia juga mengambil kalung dan memberikannya ke Mikasa, Armin dan Isabel. "T-terima kasih, Eren..." kata Mikasa gugup. Eren hanya tersenyum. "Isabel, kudengar kau berpacaran dengan Farlan, huh?" tanya Rivaille. Wajah Isabel langsung memerah. "Ah, i-itu...ya" jawab Isabel gugup. "Selamat Kak Isabel! Kau akan menyusul kami nanti!" ujar Eren bahagia. "Oh! Sudah jam 9! Kita harus ke tempat kembang api!" seru Farlan. Mikasa dan Armin langsung berdiri. "Eren, _Heichou_, Kak Farlan, Kak Isabel, kita harus pergi secepatnya ke tempat kembang api!" seru Armin. "HOKEH! AYOO!" seru Isabel. Mereka ber-enam segera berlari menuju tempat pelaksanaannya kembang api.

-End of Eren Jaeger-

"Fiuuh! Untung aja kita dapet tempat!" kata Eren. Matanya berbinar-binar melihat sejumlah kembang api siap diluncurkan. "Eren, kami ke toilet sebentar." Ujar Mikasa dan Armin. Eren hanya mengangguk. Lalu, Isabel dan Farlan pergi ke kios Grisha. Tinggallah Eren dan Rivaille saat ini. "Eren." Panggil Rivaille. Eren menoleh. "Ada apa, Rivaille?" tanya Eren. Rivaille mengambil sesuatu didalam saku-nya. "Eren, aku tau kalau kau akan pergi meninggalkanku. Namun, cintaku kepadamu tidak akan pernah berubah. Jadi, tolong, terimalah ini..." ujar Rivaille sambil membuka kotak merah ditangannya. Ada sebuah cincin dan kalung bergambar Sayap Kebebasan. Eren terbelak, lalu ia tersenyum. "Rivaille, kalau kau tau aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu, mengapa kau melamarku?" tanya Eren sambil membelai surai hitam Rivaille. "Karena aku mencintaimu, Eren... maukah kau menjadi istri masa depanku?" ucap Rivaille. "Tentu saja, Rivaille. _Ich liebe dich, Rivaille_..." ujar Eren sambil memeluk kekasihnya. "Kembang api akan segera diluncurkan, Rivaille. Hahh... seandainya aku bisa hidup lebih lama lagi..." gumam Eren. "Rivaille, kau percaya Reinkarnasi?" tanya Eren. "Tidak ada hal seperti itu. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Rivaille balik. "Tidak, hanya saja, jika kita tidak bisa menjadi sepasang suami-istri di kehidupan ini, bisa jadi kita ber-reinkarnasi di kehidupan selanjutnya... kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi..." jelas Eren. Rivaille tersenyum tipis, lalu mencium bibir kekasihnya. Eren yang belum siap hanay bisa terkejut. Rivaille menjilat bibir bawah Eren, meminta akses kedalam. Eren yang mengerti langsung membuka mulutnya. Lidah beradu lidah, bertukar saliva dengan jumlah yang banyak. Eren ynag kehabisan pasokan udara pun memukul dada bidang Rivaille. Rivaille pun melepaskan ciumannya. Seutas benang saliva terhubung dari mulut Rivaille dan Eren. "Rivaille, nyanyikan lagi, lagu **'Jiyuu no Tsubasa'**, aku ingin mendengarnya darimu." Pinta Eren _'Sebelum aku mati'_ tambah Eren dalam hati. Rivaille menarik nafas, lalu menyanyikannya untuk kekasih tercinta, Eren

_Wohlan Freie!_

_Jetzt hier ist an Sieg._

_Dies ist der erste Gloria._

_Wohlan Freie!_

_Feiern wir dieser Sieg Für den Sieges Kampf!_

Teman-teman Eren di angkatan 104 pun datang, menyanyikan lagu **'Jiyuu no Tsubasa'**bersama Rivaille.

_`Muimina shideatta'_

_To… iwa senai_

_Saigo no hitori ni naru made…_

Isabel, Farlan, Grisha, datang menyanyikan lagu **'Jiyuu no Tsubasa'** bersama Rivaille.

_Der feind ist grausam… Wir bringen… _

_Der feind ist riesig… Wir springe…_

Para Anggota Recon Corps datang membantu Rivaille menyanyikan lagu.

_Ryoute ni wa Gloria utau no wa Degen senaka ni wa_

_Flügel der Freiheit_

_Nigirishimeta ketsui wo inari mune ni kiri saku no _

_wa Linie der Torheit sokyuu o mau _ __

_Flügel der Freiheit_

Eren mengeluarkan air mata, karena teman-temannya, Recon Corps, serta keluarganya datang menyanyikan lagu **'Jiyuu no Tsubasa'**

_Tori wa tobu tame ni sono kara o yabutte kita _

_buzama ni ji o hau tame janaidaro?_

_Omae no tsubasa wa nani no tame ni aru _

_kago no naka no sora wa sema sugirudaro?_

Jam 12 malam, saatnya bagi Eren untuk pergi

_Die Freiheit und der Tod. Die beiden sind _

_Zwillinge._

_Die Freiheit oder der Tod?_

_Unser Freund ist ein!_

Rivaille menahan air matanya, tak kuasa melihat sang kekasih pergi meninggalkannya sendiri di kehidupan ini.

_Nani no tame ni umarete kita no ka nante… _

_komuzukashii koto wa wakaranaikedo…_

_Tatoe sore ga ayamachidatta to shite mo… _

_nani no tame ni ikite iru ka wa wakaru…_

_Sore wa… rikutsu janai… sonzai… yue no `jiyuu'!_

Eren mulai memposisikan dirinya ke pangkuan Rivaille, lalu ia membelai surai hitam Rivaille.

_Kakusareta shinjitsu wa shougeki no koushida_

_Kono sa reta sono yami to hikari ni hisomu Degen_

_Kuzure sanu kotei kan'nen mayoi o dakinagara _

_sore demo nao `jiyuu' e susume!_

Mikasa mulai menitikkan air matanya, tak kuasa melihat saudaranya pergi.

_Linker Weg? …Rechter Weg?_

_Na, ein Weg welcher ist?_

_Der Freund? Der Feind?_

_Mensch, Sie welche sind?_

Eren mulai mengantuk. Ia memegang tangan Rivaille seolah-olah ia tak mau pergi.

_Ryoute ni wa Zornlied utau no wa Licht senaka ni _

_wa Horizont der Freiheit_

_Sekai o tsunagu kusari wo onono mune ni kanaderu _

_no wa hinter von der Möglichkeit sokyuu o mae _ __

_Flügel der Freiheit_

_(Wohlan Freie!_

_Jetzt hier ist an Sieg._

_Dies ist der erste Gloria._

_Wohlan Freie!_

_Feiern wir dieser Sieg Für den Sieges Kampf!)_

Eren mulai merasakan kantuk yang luar biasa, tanda ia akan pergi. Eren memejamkan matanya. "Ri-rivaille, se-semoga... ki-kita bisa ber-bertemu di ke-kehidupan se-selanjutnya... _Ich liebe dich, Rivai...le_" kata-kata terakhir Eren yang sukses membuat Rivaille menangis. Rivaille tidak pernah se-sedih ini sebelumnya. Ia juga tak pernah menangisi kepergian keluarganya. Tapi, kali ini, berbeda. Ia kehilangan orang yang benar-benar sangat ia cintai. Komandan ke-13 Recon Corps, Irvin Smith langsung memberikan Rivaille kain untuk menutupi mayat Eren. "Rivaille, sudahlah, kita tidak bisa terus menangisi kepergian Eren..." Ujar Irvin. Rivaille langsung menyeka air matanya dan menggotong mayat Eren ke HQ.

-End of Eren Jaeger-

_Drap drap drap drap!_ bunyi sepatu Rivaille menggema di taman itu. Ia membawa seikat bunga Clematis ditangannya. Rivaille berjalan menuju ke sebuah nisan.

'_**EREN JAEGER'**_

'_**30 MARCH 8XX – 16 JUNE 8XX'**_

Rivaille membelai nisan tersebut. "Hai, aku datang lagi, Eren. Ku doakan kau bahagia disana. Apakah kau bertemu Ayahku, Ibuku, Mikan dan Misaki? Apakah kau bertemu Ibumu?" tanya Rivaille. "Aku membawakan bunga Clematis untukmu, Eren... semoga kau suka, ya." Lanjutnya sambil menaruh seikat bunga Clematis di depan nisan Eren. "Ah, waktuku tidak banyak. Aku harus bertugas. Sampai jumpa lagi, Eren. _Ich Liebe Dich, Eren_..." saat Rivaille ingin pergi meninggalkan tempat ini, angin bertiup kencang, namun seperti orang yang berbicara kepadanya, Rivaille.

'_Aku bahagia disini, Rivaille. Aku bertemu keluargamu. Ibumu dan Ibuku merestui hubungan kita. Akan lebih baik jika kau bertemu Ibuku secepatnya. Beliau sudah tak sabar melihat wajahmu, Rivaille_'

**-**End of Eren Jaeger-

**OMAKE**

"ERINA! MIKASA! CEPAT NAK!" seru Carla Jaeger, Ibunya Erina. "Sebentar, Kaa-san! Aku susah nguncirnya!" balas Erina sambil menguncir rambutnya. "DONE! Erina, sudah selesai!" seru Mikasa, saudara angkat Erina. Ya, Erina Jaeger, Putri keluarga Jaeger dan saudara angkatnya, Mikasa Ackerman sedang sibuk, karena hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah SMP. Mereka bersekolah di SMP Maria. Makanya, Carla hari ini sangat bawel. Setelah selesai, Erena dan Mikasa langsung turun ke ruang makan. Mereka menghabiskan sarapan dengan cepat, karena terlalu cepat, Sang Ayah, Grisha Jaeger hanya bisa melongo. "Erina, Mikasa, ini bekal kalian!" seru Carla sambil memberikan 2 buah bekal. "ArigatouKaa-san!" seru Mikasa dan Erina. "Tou-san antar kalian ke sekolah, ya? Sekalian, Tou-san mau beli kopi." Tawar Grisha. Mikasa dan Erina hanya mengangguk. "Kaa-san, kami berangkat dulu. _Ittekimasu_!" seru Erina dan Mikasa. "_Itterashai_," balas Carla.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Mikasa dan Erina langsung melesat pergi ke kelas 7-A. "Erina! Mikasa! Sebelah sini!" seru sahabat kecil mereka, Aramina. "Aramina? Kita sekelas?!" ujar Erina tak percaya. Aramina hanya mengangguk. _'Perhatian untuk seluruh murid baru, diharapkan segera menuju Aula pertemuan! Penerimaan murid baru akan segera dimulai! Sekali lagi...'_ suara dari _Speakaer_ menggema di kelas itu. "Mikasa, Aramina, ayo! Ajak Erina. Mereka bertiga berlari menyusuri koridor sampai Erina menabrak seseorang. "Ah! M-maaf Senpai!" Erina membantu orang itu berdiri. Saat orang itu menatap muka Erina, keduanya terkejut.

"Rivaille?"

"Eren?"

"Sepertinya, reinkarnasi benar-benar ada." Ujar orang itu, Rivaille. Erina hanya mengangguk. "Erina, cepat! Nanti kita telat!" ujar Aramina. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan aura pembunuh Mikasa. Tatapannya seolah-olah mengatakan '_Jangan-sentuh-Erina-dasar-Cebol-kuntet-Pendek-kurcaci!_' "Ah, iya! Rivaille, aku pergi ke aula dulu!" seru Erina. Rivaille menatap datar punggung gadis itu. "Ah, ternyata versi perempuan lebih manis. Aku tak menyangka..." gumam Rivaille. Lalu, ia segera pergi ke aula pertemuan untuk memberi kata sambutan kepada murid baru karena dia Ketua OSIS. Begitulah, hari dimana Fem!Eren bertemu dengan Rivaille di zaman modern ini.

-End of Eren Jaeger, The End-

**A/N: Haloo... Saya baru disini. Watashi wa Tsumiki-nyan desu! Ini fict pertama Tsu-chan~ Bagaimana, ceritanya? Bagus? Abal-abal? Gaje? Gomen ya, Typo mendewa... m( _ _ )m Tsu-chan nulis ini di sekolah pake buku kecil, pas nyampe rumah langsung ketik (Readers: I don't Care!). Oh iya, untuk bagian Hanji yang lagi ngasih tau hasil Hipotesa-nya itu sengaja Tsu-chan potong. ide Tsu-chan udah mentok...**

**Trus, yang tentang keluarga Rivaille, itu Tsu-chan asal ambil namanya. Jadi, tolong jauhkan pisau itu... *ngumpet***

**Oke, segini aja! Tsu-chan mau ngetik yang lain. Rencananya sih, mau ada sekuelnya, tapi liat aja nanti!**

**-End of Eren Jaeger, Complete-**

**\(^.^)/**

**By the way, Mind to Review?**


End file.
